Naruto XXX
by Tai-Chiian
Summary: emmm... un juego del rey medio bizarro... un cago de risa! leanloooo! y dejen reviw!


**Fanfic Temari no fansub presenta:**

**Naruto XXX**

Tai-Chan: hola gente! Este ff no es mio… le hice el favor y se lo subí a una amiga… me cague de la risa XD

Disculpen si hay algo q ta mal… es q esta serie mucho no la conozco, solo vi los primeros 11 cap, y la letra a veces no la entendia nn asike buehh… PERO IGUAL DISFRUTEN CARAJO Q SI NO SE RIEN NO TIENEN ALMA!

Autora: Temari-sama

Género: Humor

Aclaraciones: _pensamientos de los personajes/ _( ) acotaciones.

Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Ubicamos a nuestros héroes de viaje al festejo anual de la muerte del Kazekage en la aldea de la arena, yendo para su destino estaban: Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Orochimaru, el 4to hokage, Ino, Sakura, etc. Esa era la época en la q Naruto ya había vuelto de entrenar y Gaara (¬) era Kazekage. Una vez llegando los aguardaba Temari en la puerta… w !

Temari: Hola a todos! Los voy a guiar hasta el palacio de la arena en el cual festejaremos en el despacho de Gaara… -Temari se sonroja y piensa para si- _mmmm… Gaa-aa-ra…_Bueno, entonces… -se da cuenta de q vinieron Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Orochimaru, el 4to e Itachi (q recién llegaba), se refiere particularmente a Shikamaru y le dice a los demás q esperen-

Shikamaru: Q pasa Temari? –pero al verla tan cerca se sonroja y la shinobi se dio cuenta…-

Temari: por q el colorete, acaso te gusto? O no te atreves a decirm… -pero Nara fue más rápido q las palabras de Temari y le dio un beso con todos sus encantos de yeguo atrapado- …- le mete una mano en el pantalón fácilmente accesible de Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: Temari! Se van a dar cuenta los demás…-ella se le cagó de risa y mientras lo manoseaba él perdió el control por pensar con la cabeza de abajo y le soltó su listón rojo haciendo q se le caiga la pechera y deje al descubierto ESO!-

Temari: Shikamaru… sos muy yeguo pero… o no te caliento o la tenes chica!...

Shikamaru: …no soy de goma che! –y le metió súbitamente una de sus cálidas manos en la yukata color lila y la otra le acariciaba las redes de su pierna izkierda…-

Temari: sos virgen! Te moves muy bien!

Shikamaru: eh… realmente si –se avergüenza…-

Temari: Vení para acá papito! –le come la boca a Nara y lo manosea tanto q le hace acabar dejando una mancha sospechosa en el pantalón verde…-

Shikamaru: Ay! Por dios!... ahora todos se van a dar cuenta de q me manoseaste…

Temari: yo me encargo de todo –se arreglan y salen… Nara obviamente no tenia mucha fe de lo q diría Temari pero se arriesgó… q ekivocado q estaba… -- - perdón por la tardanz… -se frena al ver q todos miran raro a Nara-

Shikamaru: este… yo…

Naruto: q te pasó en el pantalón datte bayo?

Temari se sonríe para si y se arrodilla en el piso diciendo:

Temari: ME PERVIRTIÓ!

Todos:

Shikamaru: Pero! Esperen un momento!

Sakura: sos un pervertido! –pone cara de enojada y saca los kunais-

Temari (rápidamente): No lo tokes! Yo lo perdono! –se rie por lo bajo- vamos con… -se pone sonrojada- Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaa…

Caminaron por la aldea de a la arena hasta llegar al palacio de la arena. Y una vez ahí…

Gaara: ya era hora… Temari q pasó? –a todo esto Temari estaba mirando con mucho interés la oreja izkierda de su hermano-

Temari: nada mi dulce, pekeño y apetitoso… digo! Lindo hermanito.

Gaara: OK! Vamos a mi habitación… todos!

La habitación y la CAMA de Gaara eran tan grandes q entraban todos sin problemas.

Ino: tengo una idea q para suerte de todos uds. (aparece Jiraiya por la ventana) es clara la oportunidad de tener algo con esta belleza –y le guiña un ojo a Gaara, y para su desgracia… Temari la oyó…-

Temari: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! KIRIKIRI MAI! (y uds. se acuerdan de cuando Ino tenía cabeza?) alguien más kiere voltearse a mi hermano q no sea yo? –le guiña un ojo a Gaara y le mira la entrepierna… y el kazekage se keda asi: oo-

Sakura y Tenten: No! No! Nadie va a tocar al señor kazekage-sama, no?

Todos (con cagaso): No! Pero como se les ocurre?

Temari (con sonrisa mokiavélica) OK!

Entonces la pekeña Temari tiene una idea muy personal o digamos pervertida.

Temari: vamos a jugar al juego del rey!

Como los shinobis no son ignorantes conocen ese juego y saben de sus temibles efectos!

Todos: ACEPTAMOS EL RETO!

Temari: entonces acá tengo 17 abanikitos, 16 con número en su interior y 1 con una corona, no se preocupen los hice yo, no se traslucen!

Comienzan a jugar y todos puteaban pensando en su cruel destino cuando la corona le tocó al kazekage

Gaara: soy el rey y digo q los números 3 y 14 tienen q hacer una pulseada (a todo esto Temari pensaba por q carajo su hermano no era más pervertido, le espiaba el abanico y cometía "incesto")

Kiba: bien kien es el 3?

Hinata: yo… O/O…

Kiba se pone mal y termina dejando ganar a Hinata.

Gaara: ahora la ganadora pedirá un deseo q se cumplirá con cualkier número

Hinata: o/o –usa el byakugan y vio q Naruto era en nro 6- kiero… kiero q el 6 me de un BESO! / 

Naruto: ah… -Naruto no kería q Sakura viese eso pero optó por no poner mal a Hinata- esta bien –se sacó el protector porq yo kiero porq así se ve más yegua y besó a la pekeña shinobi de la hoja. Kiba se tiró por la ventana y Hinata se desmayó-

Temari: Gaara repartí abanicos (Gaara la mira mal) dale boludo no seas perezoso q lo podes mover con la arena òó

Luego de un granito de arena por aquí y otro por allá repartieron y el rey fue Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: q los nros 9 y 16 hagan lucha en la arena en ropa interior, sin chakra! –miró fijamente a Gaara-

Sakura: kien es el 16? -/-

Orochimaru: jeh jeh jeh… acá…

Sakura: ah! Carajo! Kiero prenda!

Shikamaru: le tenés q bailar el meneadito remixado al nro 2

Shino: hola…

Sakura: bueno…

Sakura era bastante tronca bailando asike Shino le tiró los bichos y ella salió cagando, agarró un kunai y empezó a los bifes mientras Jiraiya cantaba: piña va, piña viene! Los muchachos se entretienen!...

Sakura: SHANARO! ÒÓ

Como Gaara no keria q le rompan todo cazó a todos los bichos con un ataúd del desierto y Shino puteaba porq habían hecho goma a su ejercito.

Gaara: voy a repartir. SENTADOS CARAJO!

Hitachi: mmm… a ver… el rey soy yo (las chicas en general lo miran con interés) y como soy un loco de mierda y se me cruzaron los cables digo q el nro 5 tiene q lamerle los labios y manosear al nro 7!

Los afectados miraron sus números y caen en pánico.

Hitachi: y… kienes son?

El 4to: soy yo… el 5 -/- kien es el 7?

Neji: …

Hitachi: dale Neji dejate!

Neji: pero… kiero una prenda! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO SOY PUTO SOLO POR TENER EL PELO LARGO! (todos analizaron eso y miraron si tenia carpita)

Hitachi: tu prenda es encajarle una mano en la retaguardia al 1 y pasarle la lengua por el pecho… -Hitachi pensaba para si: _por favor q sea mujer_-

Gai: q no decaiga la flor del puterío! Yo soy el nro UNO!

Todos los demás: XoX!

Neji: NOOOOO! –y se tira contra el ventilador de techo de Gaara dejando bocaditos de carne con salsa bolognesa mientras se mutilaba…-

Hitachi: a repartir palitos! nn

Se despierta Hinata.

Hinata: mmm! Me bajó la presión… necesito sal de los bocaditos esos de ahí –come uno ante la mirada desorbitada del resto-

Naruto se asoma por la ventana y larga su desayuno matutino.

Naruto: o.O… no recuerdo haber comido eso datte bayo…

Los palitos-abanikitos fueron repartidos.

Tenten: ahora yo! Bien yo digo q el 15 y el 10 tienen q hacer un tiro de kunais a un blanco y el q gane, obviamente yo lo juzgo, tendrá un deseo

Lee: kien es el 10?

Kakashi: hola!

Empiezan los tiros y Kakashi se aprovechó de Lee metiéndole un kunai en el culo haciéndole fallar y ganando la competencia.

Kakashi: y ahora mi deseo es q el nro 8 me haga masajes en la espalda

Temari: vos lo pediste, yeguo

Kakashi comprendió su anti-deportivo error pero se banco lo q viniera.

Kakashi: no me manosees… demasiado

Pero Temari no hizo caso y prosiguió a masajear a Kakashi en la espalda y de una arrebatada rápida se le sentó encima abierta de piernas y prosiguió a gemirle en la oreja y cuando pudo aprovecharse de él le arrancó la máscara y todos vieron…

Todos: OH POR DIOS!

Debajo de la máscara! No, no era OTRA máscara, eran! Pom pom pom granos! Y se le caía la mandíbula por la gangrena! (música de Psicosis)…

Kakashi: No! Mi gran secreto! TOT

Y Kakashi prosiguió a meter los dedos en el enchufe, los granos hicieron cortocircuito y además de bocaditos de carne, ahora había seso chamuscado y algún q otro diente.

Tenten: bueno… a repartir! nn!

Y el rey fue…

Lee: ahora es mi turno y digo q el nro 12 tiene q mostrarme como hace abdominales, y luego sentadillas, va a ser suave, q sean 600 y 400 y si no puede se van a ir agregando de a mil

Sakura: la puta q te parió!

Y sakura por tercera vez sacó un kunai y se lo metió en la trakea y al ver morir a su amada por su culpa y pensando q sus últimas palabras fueron hdp! Se hizo el atake del loto a si mismo y luego de una super-califragilistiescupiolidosa caída… se desnucó.

Gaara: como no hay rey supongo q tengo q volver a repartir abanicos con el chakra… -repartió y ahora kedaron Temari, Hitachi, Hinata, Shino se dejó comer por los pocos bichos q le kedaron asike no, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, el 4to, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gai y Tenten-

Naruto: soy yo! y digo q el nro 3 tiene q ir hasta Konoha y decirle a la vieja Tsunade q me deje su lugar en la aldea!

Todos: PRENDA!

Naruto: TToTT! Ahora por eso el 3 tiene q desfilarnos al rey y a los demás números en bolas tapandose con la almohada de Gaara

Mientras tanto Gaara pensaba: _nota a mi mismo: incinerar las almohadas._

Hinata: pero… Naruto-kun…

Naruto: el 3 sos vos! La puta madre, digo Hinata…

Hinata: no te creas q no puedo, ahí voy! –dio un paso en la habitación (se había cambiado en el baño) y apenas entro le agarró un paro al corazón y ahí kedó-

Naruto: Carajo. Voy a tener q repartir yo ahora… x 

Repartija.

Jiraiya: el rey soy yo!

Orochimaru: no boludo soy yo, eso es una "3" borroso no una corona!

Jiraiya: A kien le decís boludos?

Se agarraron a las trompadas y rodaron por el piso de tal manera q fueron a chocar contra el minibar de Gaara, este se cayó arriba de ellos y se incrustaron todos los vidrios de las botellas rotas. Y ese fe el fin del hosennin y la serpiente.

Gaara: NOOO! Mi minibar nuevo! Pagaran por esto! –le hizo el funeral del desierto a Tenten porq le chifla el moño por lo del minibar y ella era la más cercana asike la hizo percha-

Y ahora kedan Naruto, Nara, el 4to, Gai, Hitachi, Gaara y Temari, cada vez iban sacando más abanikitos y ahora eran solo 6 números y el rey… òó

El 4to: el rey me tocó a mi y digo q el 2 y el 4 tiene q hacer striptease, yo juzgo y el más sexy va a encajarle un beso al perdedor, y kienes son?

El 4to veía a Temari en su total felicidad cuando se avivó de q ella no era ni el 2 ni el 4 sino q el 2 era Shikamaru por el cual Temari babeaba y el 4 era…

Gai: a hacer striptease con todo el furor de la juventud! Si!

Shikamaru era demasiado malo moviendose asike como el 4to no pudo juzgar por el asco todos decidieron con cierto pudor q Gai se movía bien, asike…

Gai: ahora me cobro mi premio:D

Temari y Shikamaru: NOOOOOO!

Y empujaron a Gai para alejar sus grandes labios y pelo de corte taza de el pobre Nara q estaba aterrado y Gai fue a parar a la mesita de luz afilada de Gaara y se la clavó en el pecho diciendo:

Gai: Lee tu muerte fue más digna, lo siento.

Fantasma de Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: Lee!

Y se fueron los dos juntos a entrenar al más allá.

Naruto: a los fantasmas le brillan los dientes datte bayo?

Hitachi: parece q si, bueno che ya hubo muchas muertes, y si lo dejamos por hoy?

Gaara: mi habitación…

Temari: lo único q se salvó fue la cama, y si la usamos?

Y la aventura de nuestros héroes concluye en una flashera orgía con Temari como protagonista.

Temari: che Gaara… no vas a participar?

Gaara: …

Temari: dale ya sos nene grande

Gaara: pero sos la única mujer y sos mi hermana!

Temari: y!

Gaara: no se… bueno por esta vez…

Pero esa no iba a ser la única vez y Gaara era conciente de eso pero no pareció molestarle q estuvieran involucrados Hitachi, Shikamaru, el 4to y Naruto, aunke después…

Gaara: ya se fueron todos y estamos solos…

Temari (sonrojada): Siiii… al final Shikamaru no la tenía tan chica…

Gaara: q?

Temari: este… nada!

Gaara: Temari, sos la única q me dio bola aún sabiendo mi pasado por eso kiero q… -antes de q terminara Temari le rompió la boca de un beso- (recuperándose) te decía… no me importa q seamos hermanos! Vamos a Suiza a casarnos y tengamos orgía todas las noches con Hitachi, Naruto, el 4to y Shikamaru!

Temari: SIIIIII!

Y se cumplieron los sueños de la pekeña Temari y Gaara kedó todo rotoso por lo salvaje, desenvuelta y atrevida q era su hermana-esposa.

**Fin!**


End file.
